Mario Bros Investigate
by J.S.P. Taylor
Summary: Mario and Luigi must investigate the strange murder of the beautiful and loved Princess Peach. Do you know who did it? Please R&R. All comments helpful.


**Well, I don't know why I written this. It just popped into my head. Hope you like it. **

**Oh, I would like to thank Dixie Stonehall for helping me with this chapter.**

**_J.S.P. Taylor_**

* * *

**Mario Bros Investigate**

**1**

Mario sighed as he looked up into the clear blue summer sky. 'Another boring day for old Mario then?' he asked himself as he watched a flock of swallows fly overhead.

Mario lay on the warm emerald green grass in his back garden. He wore blue shorts, with a blood red t-shirt, sunglasses to stop the glare from the midday sun and his trademark red cap with a large letter 'M' on the front. Brown tufts of hair could be seen spurting out from under the cap as if he hadn't had a haircut in a while, but his moustache however, was done to perfection, as always.

His cottage was situated at the bottom of mountains surrounded by dense forests with only one track leading out. It had a red tiled roof with the letter 'M' painted upon it, a large oak door that was slightly open with a rusted knocker and door handle. Two windows to the front that were both closed and one window to the side that was fully open with steam pouring out of it. The smell of roasted chicken, potatoes, and vegetables filled the summer air.

"Luigi" Mario called

"LUIGI" he shouted "is dinner done yet? I'm starving" he asked rubbing his large slightly overweight belly.

"Yes, yes, I'm just putting it on the plates now" he replied as he cursed Mario under his breath.

"What did you say Luigi?" asked Mario with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Err… oh… n-nothing Mario" Lied Luigi wondering how Mario heard him.

The front door flew open and there was Luigi dressed in a pink apron with orange flowers that hid his usual plumber's uniform.

"Here we go" he said handing Mario his plate that was piled high with food. A large chicken leg sat in the middle of the plate whilst roasted potatoes, and an assortment of vegetables including carrots, cabbage, cauliflower, turnip and sprouts surrounded it, all covered in a thick brown substance that Mario believed to be gravy.

"SPROUTS!!" yelled Mario "you know I don't like them, they give me heartburn and" he paused to look around then whispered "relentless farting". At that, Luigi's face turned a nice shade of Persian red.

"Well don't eat them you dozy oaf" Luigi retorted as he started to chuckle to himself. Mario glared at him for a moment then looked at his plate uneasily and gave a loud sigh.

"What are these blue little balls Luigi?" he asked inquisitively.

"Oh… well erm… I thought I would try something new; I got them from that old codger, Toadsworth. He said that they are supposed to make you think better."

With that, Mario shrugged and placed a forkful into his mouth. He started to chew, smiling as if he was pretending to enjoy it then all of a sudden; his face turned sick green and keeled over onto his back with the residue of the chewed peas trickling from his mouth.

"Mario... erm Mario… MARIO" he screamed. "Oh god, what have I done now?" Luigi ran over to Mario and kneeled down beside him. He looked around trying to see if anybody was nearby.

"M-Mario, s-stop being s-stupid" he stammered "if you don't stop it then I shall have to slap you." He said rather assertively. "That's it, I've warned you." At that, Luigi started to slap him in the face.

One slap, "wake up Mario" two slaps, "C'mon, what would mother say?" three slaps, "stop acting as though" four slaps, "I have" five slaps, "poisoned you."

Luigi knelt there panting heavily like a dog staring down at his brother with tears running down his face. 'I can't have killed my brother, I just can't have.' He thought to himself.

"HELP" he screamed but with no luck. He got up, still crying and ran down the track.

Mario awoke with some old looking face with a large white moustache hovering over him. 'Oh god, it's Toadsworth, what does he want?' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry Mario, I've g-given you the a-antidote, you should b-be feeling o-ok soon" he stammered.

As everything stopped looking like a blur to Mario, he realised that he was in his front room lying on the couch. In front of him was a large 42" inch flatscreen TV that was hooked up to many consoles that lay on the floor; a SNES, Nintendo 64, Gamecube and a Wii. On the coffee table in front of him where two sets of Nintendo DS', the Green one for Luigi and the red one was his own. To the left of the room was a wooden door that led to the passage way. To the right was a large open fire place full of ash. On top of the mantle piece was a photo of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy lying on the lush green grass in the grounds of Peach' Castle.

Mario felt dazed and his head was throbbing with pain as if someone was hitting him relentlessly with a large hammer. As he sat up, he realised that Toadsworth was sat on a stool in the corner to the far left of the room crying.

"What's wrong Toadsworth?" he asked cautiously. There was a moments silence when all that could be heard was the constant sobbing of the old Toad and the singing of the birds outside. The smell of the dinner earlier still filled the cottage even though all the windows where open.

Mario walked slowly over to Toadsworth picking up the stool next to the coffee table and placing it next to him.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked again.

"P… P-Princess P-Peach has, well… she has been…erm… m-murdered" Toadstool whined.

"WHAT!!" Mario screamed, his face turning red with disbelief.

"M-Murdered" stammered Toadstool.

"But who did it?" He replied. Mario could feel warm tears running down his face, his hearth beating ten to a dozen. His palms becoming sweaty, his hair starting to stick to his forehead, and his bottom lip quivering.

Toadstool didn't reply. "Who d-did it" asked Mario.

"Well, they h-have arrested… L-Luigi" he replied. "But he c-can't have d-done it, I t-told them everything, b-but they wouldn't listen, they t-took him away"

"What did you tell them" he demanded, his crying had ceased.

"Well, I told them that he w-was with me all the t-time, he came to me b-because of the B-Blush King P-Peas you at-"

Toadstool was interrupted with a loud 'BANG'. The living room door flew open, there, in front of Mario and Toadstool stood two large policemen with batons in hand and Luigi behind him.

"LUIGI" Shouted Mario standing to attention. "Have they let you out?"

"Yes" he replied, Mario's face filled with joy. "But only on one condition" he paused.

"Well, go on, what is this damn condition?" asked Mario sounding slightly annoyed.

"Me and you must go help the police with their investigation. If I do not co-operate then they may sentence me to death. Will you help me brother?" he replied uneasily. Mario glared at his brother for a moment, 'he brings me into this without even asking me' he though to himself, 'no, I cant be mad at him, he's my brother I must help him'. Mario was so involved in what he was thinking that he didn't realise everyone looking at him.

"Fine, yes, I will help you brother as long as you promise me one thing?" He said as a smile appeared across his face,

"Name it and I'll do it" replied Luigi

"Never cook for me again" he said as both he and Luigi hugged.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down" Luigi said as they both chuckled to one another.

* * *

**More coming soon when I think of something to write. Please review, I don't mind critisism as long as it is constructive.**


End file.
